Sarah Beaumont
Sarah Beaumont is a character in Neighbours who first appeared in Episode 2708 - 25 September 1996 and left in 1999 only to return in 2005 and last appeared in Episode 6590 - 1 Mar 2013. She returned in April 2016, suffering from cancer and departed again in Episode 7358 - 4 May 2016. Sarah was played by Nicola Charles. Biography Backstory Sarah Beaumont was born in about 1970 in Tasmania to Bess who later married and took the surname O'Brien. Sarah's father had the surname Beaumont. Sarah became a model and used her fathers surname as her stage name. 1996-1999 Sarah Beaumont arrived in 1996. She applied for a job at Danni Stark's clothes shop. Her old flame Lord Steven Harrow arrives. He is again rejected by Sarah. At the same time, Toadfish Rebecchi (Jarrod Rebecchi) takes a shine to Sarah, who is a number of years older than he is. He is 17 and she is about 26. Toadie awards her with a gesture and she kisses him. He is stunned and besotted. Lord Harrow upsets Sarah and Toadie witnesses it, he menaces Lord Harrow, saying he has upset a friend of his. Sarah berates Toadie for saying they are a couple and rejects him but they remain friends. One of Sarah's most notable storylines saw her fall in love with and kiss Karl Kennedy (Alan Fletcher). Sarah and Karl revealed their feelings for each other at the end of the 1997 season as one of the serial's "most memorable" cliffhangers. Sarah and Karl's sexual tension became central to the show throughout 1998 and the storyline gave Neighbours ''its first large ratings boost since the Scott & Charlene (Jason Donovan and Kylie Minogue) era. Karl was married to Sarah's friend, Susan (Jackie Woodburne), and when she found out about the affair ending with a horrifying smack in the face, she was very devastated. Karl and Susan's daughter, Libby (Kym Valentine), was also upset, as she was close friends with Sarah and knew that she had been in love with a married man. Sarah's life started to fall apart when she was unable to let go of Karl and Susan was not happy with Karl maintaining a friendship with her. Dr. Peter Hannay (Nick Carrafa) was introduced to ''Neighbours in May 1999, as a love interest for Sarah. Peter knew Sarah's mother and when he mentioned that he was spending some time in Erinsborough, she suggested that he visited her daughter. Peter took Sarah out to dinner and after getting on well, they began a relationship. Peter shocked Sarah when he asked her to marry him after five weeks, but she accepted. Sarah asked Lou Carpenter (Tom Oliver) to give her away and Amy Greenwood (Jacinta Stapleton) to be her bridesmaid at the wedding. Charles helped design her character's dress at the same time she designed her own gown. She commented "I was working on both gowns at the same time and trying to keep them different." When Sarah was left stranded and late for the ceremony, Karl came to her rescue and gave her a lift to the church. 2013 2016 Memorable info Birthday: Unknown Full Name: Sarah Beaumont (Nee Shakira O'Brien) Family Mother - Bess O'Brien Siblings - Catherine O'Brien 'Spouse '- Peter Hannay - (1999-2013;separated) 'Children '- Antigone Hannay, Angus Beaumont-Hannay 'Pets 'Bob (pet) (1997-1999) See also * Sarah Beaumont - List of appearances Gallery Angus1.png|Sarah with Angus Beaumont-Hannay in 2016. Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1996. Category:Characters last seen in 2016. Category:Models. Category:Barmaids. Category:Waitresses. Category:Nurses. Category:Beaumont family. Category:Neighbours bad girls.